Computing systems, devices, and electronic components in general may utilize content in the form of digital files. Systems may create files, store files, or receive files, as examples. A user may retain or have access to a large number of files stored across a multitude of devices, systems, ecosystems, accounts, and/or platforms. In some systems, a file may be written and/or stored in separate parts or chunks. Failure of a single disk component at either the hardware or software level may have a significant impact on a user.